gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tik Tok
Tik Tok es una canción de Ke$ha, de su album debút, Animal. Fue cantada por Brittany, tal como ella lo había anunciado en el episodio Britney/Brittany. El resto de New Directions bailó y cantó de fondo. Contexto de la presentación Los chicos presentan esta canción en una asamblea especial que organiza el Director Figgins para conscientizar a los estudiantes del McKinley High sobre los riesgos de beber alcohol a edad temprana. Irónicamente, los chicos están con resaca por la fiesta de Rachel de la noche anterior, y ella les da a todos un vaso de un brebaje alcohólico preparado por ella antes de la función. En determinado momento de la presentación, en el gimnasio del colegio, Brittany se siente mal y vomita sobre Rachel . Al ver esto, Santana también se siente mal y vomita. Luego, Brittany mira a la multitud y les dice "todos, beban con responsabilidad". Posteriormente, el Director Figgins los llama a su despacho, y todos temen que los van a suspender, pero en vez de eso, el director los felicita diciéndoles que gracias a eso nadie se presentó borracho al colegio durante la semana gracias a sus "efectos especiales". Letra Brittany: Wake up in the morning, Feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Brittany (con New Directions): I'm talking pedicure on our (toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (CD's) Pulling up to the (parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany con New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany con New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, But got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the Kurt Unless they look like Mick Jagger Brittany (con New Directions): I'm talking about everybody getting (crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (drunk, drunk) (Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (out, out) Or the police shut us (down, down) Police shut us (down, down) (Po-po shut us down...) Brittany con New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany con New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany con New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany con New Directions: You build me up Brittany con Mercedes and New Directions: You break me down Brittany con New Directions: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany con New Directions: With my hands up Put your hands up (con Mercedes: Put your hands up) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany con Mercedes y New Directions: (con Mercedes: Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight Til we see the sunlight (con Mercedes: Tik, tok, on the clock) (Mercedes: Ohh) But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany con Mercedes y New Directions: (con Mercedes: Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Brittany con Mercedes y New Directions: Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock Brittany con New Directions: But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Hah...haha... Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px|Ke$ha - TiK ToK Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Canciones del episodio Blame It On The Alcohol Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Solos